Opposites Attract
by Harley Psycho Quinn
Summary: Marinette's dating Chat Noir, a secretive man who seems to meet her in the darkest alleyways away from the public eyes. That might have something to do with the French police after him, since he works with the Opposition. But there are reasons for the police not warning the public, surely: Pure Marichat.
1. Chapter 1

(Starts off with a dramatic flare, like I always do ;) Oh, BTW this is for my friend Pinky. Hope y'all enjoy though! This is a non Miraculous AU too.)

Marinette put her phone down, silently smiling. She unlocked the door to her and Nathaniel's apartment, and then dropped the bags in her hand. The bottle smashed to the floor in a loud crash, and Nathaniel sat up from his position laying naked on the sofa.

With another woman.

"What- you weren't supposed to be here yet." He shucked his shirt on, "Look, I can explain."

"No, I don't think you can. I can see quite clearly what's going on." She answered coolly, "and I see where I always was." She raised her hands, and in the moment of haste, he stood up.

"No!" He rushed over to her, pinning her against the wall. She struggled against him.

In the tree outside the apartment, Chat Noir twirled his baton, and leaped through the window. When he'd seen Nathaniel raising his fist to Marinette, he smashed the window open. Cold air hit the three in the room, he saw her shiver. He was Chat Noir, for God's sake, she was bound to be scared of him. Especially since the Force portrayed him as a heartless villain who murdered. For the record, he hadn't killed a single soul, it was his father who killed.

"Get your hands off of her, you scum." He growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

"I want to apologize-" He started, but she struggled against him. "Stop bloody moving!" He yelled, his fist colliding with her cheek. She let out a cry. Before the cat knew what he was doing, he held the boy against the wall, his fist beating Nathaniel, again and again and again. Blood poured from his nose like a river. She shrieked, and the woman on the sofa dashed out.

"I said hands off, filth." He threatened, and he hit him again. Marinette took the key, placing it on the table, tears running down her face. He stood up, composed himself, and walked over to her. "Are you doing okay?" He asked, his eyes sincere.

"I'm fine... Th- thank you." She whispered. Nathaniel stumbled, his hand on Marinette's leg. Without a second thought, Chat lifted the gun and fired.

It hit him square in the chest.

"Oh God, oh God..." She breathed in. He glanced at her. and gave her a small, sad smile.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, princess." He kissed her hand, darting out the room, covered in blood.

She called after him, but knew she wasn't going to find him. Chat felt awful, and it wasn't just because he'd frightened the girl he'd always tried to win over, in various different times. He didn't know why until he watched her sleep.

Nathaniel was his first kill.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up, and squinted. What happened? Why was she at her Uncle Hawthorn's? Oh right.

Nathaniel.

She couldn't wrap her head around it. Why was Chat there in the first place? Why did he seem so protective over her? She was grateful, but she didn't get why he jumped away when he'd killed Nathaniel. Almost like he'd never killed anyone before. But that was ridiculous, because he had killed plenty of officers before.

"Goodbye Uncle, I've got an interview." She lied, leaving the house.

"At nine thirty in the evening?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, smiling slightly.

"Alya, you know..." She blushed.

"Off you go. You're nineteen, you have your own mind." He smiled slightly.

Well, she wasn't planning on seeing Alya.

She planned on bumping into Chat. If her suspicions were correct, he would be watching her from a tree. He knew her routine, and as much as that scared her, she truly believed he wouldn't hurt her. She would be dead if he really wanted her to be. She stood, in the driveway outside her uncle's house. She smiled slightly. The bluenette lifted her head, and looked up in the tree.

Cat in a tree.

She giggled.

"Aren't you coming down?" She asked, He peered down, and shook his head.

"No." He answered shortly.

"I never really thanked you- not properly." She smiled; it lit her whole pretty face up.

"I killed him, I didn't do anything heroic."

"Who knew what he'd have done if you hadn't been there, Chat." She offered him her hand. He took it, leading her down the road to an abandoned alleyway.

"Hey, it's all in a days' work." He wrapped his arms around his waist, to preserve heat in the winter's night, "Listen, I know you won't believe me, but-" She sighed, and he hadn't realised the tears running down her face.

"Chat, I'm sorry." She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Don't ever be sorry." He answered, "talk to me." She looked in to his emerald eyes, a sad smile on his lips. He held her shoulder, a tender gesture that comforted her and persuaded her to speak.

"I thought he loved me! He always was there, Uncle Hawthorn approved. and I never ever suspected there being another woman." She began, "let alone Chloe, the selfish cow. I don't know what he wanted from me..."

"Your hurt, pain and anguish. Which he would've got if he survived. But he didn't, so it doesn't matter. I wouldn't let you ever hurt." She blushed, and he leaned in, and she felt uncomfortable. She moved away quickly, not bothering to look at the hurt in his own expression. She'd only just got over a break-up, for God's sake. She couldn't be bothered with another love affair.

"So, you're the mafia leader?" She asked him.

"Naw, it's actually Hawk Moth. Him, Volpina, Bubbler, Lady Wifi, Mime and myself are a part of the Opposition, our formal name. Y'know, you'd make a purrfect addition." He grinned, winking at her. Marinette laughed loudly, way too loudly.

"No I wouldn't!" She chuckled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you would. Look at you." He sounded in awe of her, "You know, take these." He handed her a simple shoe box. She eyed it in curiousity.

"What is it?" She asked him. He shrugged. Then his face turned sincere, and urgent. She felt scared of him, suddenly, with his eyes narrowed. She turned around. A man with orange hair and a cap stood in front of them. His face grew taunt, and pressed her in his chest, so she wasn't visible to the officer. "Cha-"

"Look who it is." The man replied coldly. Chat raised his gun, but the aftermath of yesterday stuck to him. He couldn't kill again, certainly not in front of her. He merely smirked, cockily. Marinette struggled against him, feeling claustrophobic.

"Captain Roger. A pleasure." He grinned, and winked, "My little girl's a little hormonal, you see, so I should be off to... y'know, please her, like a real man can." Marinette spluttered- he was lying to her dad's boss? Shit, that was bad, very bad, but not as bad as the fact that she hadn't told her uncle that she was meeting Chat Noir. She stayed still. Suddenly they were lifted into the air, and she shrieked.

"Chat!" She shrieked, clutching his suit tightly. He landed perfectly on the rooftop. He watched her recover, smirking, and trying not to laugh. "It's not funny!" He tried to compose himself, but she smacked his arms.

"It is, just a little." He grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

"No," She smiled herself, "maybe just a little, but you got sidetracked." He looked at her, sighing.

"It's yours." She started to speak, but he cut her off, "This is for when you're ready. Don't open it til you are. Trust me you will know." She smiled, and he helped her down to the house.

"Thanks." She smiled more, holding the box.

"I'll see you around, princess."

She was glad that it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel sat at the edge of his seat.

"You've found a girl you like.." He asked his son, who merely shrugged.

"Maybe... But I killed someone who threatened to touch her." He answered, "I killed him." Adrien felt awful. but the dream he'd had the previous night made him blush and shiver with delight.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just need her to love me." He replied. "How can I get her to love me?" She was in the forefront of his mind.

"You lure her in, slowly. Then you trap her." He responded coolly, "I need you to take out the head leader of Carly's Captise's." He replied, and Adrien nodded.

"Carlson Captise?" He asked, "You want some answers over?"

"Over what happened yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"You mean you were too busy with Mari-" He smiled teasingly, "-To notice a bombing?"

"Yeah, kinda..."

"Oh Lord, save me."

Chat stood concealed by darkness, awaiting his lady's return. He knew she always passed through the alleyway, and when he saw her, he pulled her in the darkness by her wrist, covering her mouth so she didn't scream.

"I'm going to lift my hand, and you're not going to scream, 'kay?" He whispered, and Marinette's body tightened, though she nodded, "Right, Princess, right now." He lifted his hand, and her hand came sharply across his face.

"You scared the daylights out of me!" She shrieked. He smirked.

"It wasn't that hard." He grinned, rubbing his cheek, "Now that was a hit."

"You son of a-" She pushed him against the wall, roughly. His breath hitched as he imagined the roles reversed, and her against him, her breath hot and tickling against his own lips, pulling him closer-

"Mari..." He breathed out, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Chaton?" Her voice was crisp and clear- clear showing she was pissed off.

"It's always the other way, y'know. You should be against the wall." Her cheeks flushed red, and she didn't actually tell him to stop. "And I should be doing this." He flipped them around, his eyes gleaming. She was bright red, apparently inwardly hyperventilating. His lips brushed hers, caressed her cheek lovingly, and suddenly. so suddenly, he broke away. Her breath came out in a shudder.

"Chat, I-" He looked down as he realised what he'd done.

He'd had his first kiss.

He'd just kissed Marinette Doupen-Cheng.

"I'm sorry, forget it." His face blanked, and he moved away. "We're going to go hunt Carlson Captise." He straightened himself up, his cheeks flushed with colour. His lower half felt like if the girl kept staring at him like that, then he'd semi-understand why Nathaniel wanted to claim her.

Still...

Finally she broke away.

Anything to forget the kiss, because honestly she had no idea how she felt about it, she looked up and smiled.

"Alright then."


	4. Chapter 4

He'd left her.

In the rain.

And she was stuck without a ride.

Damn Hawk Moth, because now-

"Need a ride?" Adrien Agreste poked his head out the door.

"Yeah, I do." Adrien Agreste. Her old crush. The guy who flirted with her, and who she'd flirted back with. Then he'd went to modelling college and got a decree in art and design for his father's fashion design company. "But I'll walk."

"Hey, you don't have to. Get in." He opened the door, grinning.

"Thanks." She said, looking back. As soon as she sat down, she grabbed on to his shirt, the world tilting. He looked at her, and he held her shoulder, his eyes full of concern. She shivered, and he slipped further. How could this be possible... When she was holding him?

"Your iron deficiency?" After all this time, he still remembered. He must've really cared about her, and made a lasting impact. Suddenly, black filled her vision. His hands were steadying her, and he felt her lift her up, and sit her in the back. Her chest tightened, and she wheezed. "Knees up, head in between them, and breathe." She couldn't move herself, and he sighed, bending her legs so they were pointed upwards. He watched her until she recovered, until the clamp loosened.

"Thanks."

"Better?" He asked, and opened the glove compartment. "I kept these, remember when we were in high school, and you, me, Nathan, Chloe, Alya and Nino went on that crazy journey? You handed me these, before anyone else came in, and asked me to keep them secret, so they didn't find out. I did, and then you started to get sick on the rollercoaster, and Chloe kept being a cow over it? I decided I'd always keep it secret, for you." He touched her hand, "they might be a little out of date, now. Say, by a year and a half."

"They don't really go off." She replied, chucking a few in her mouth, swallowing them dry. "You really cared?" She asked, lowering her lashes. He nodded, continuing to drive. His heart thumped madly in his chest. He was glad he had been there, and as Adrien, or he'd have had a huge story to tell.

"So, Nathan's?" He asked, a little too chirpy.

"He's dead, how can I go there?" She asked, before realising that she wasn't supposed to know.

"Hold on. He's dead?" Adrien performed a U-turn, "could've told me before I wasted fuel."

"Uh..."

"Hang it, how did you know?" He asked, and she blushed, "I only know because of Father's benefactor. But, if you know him too... You must be his first kiss he mentioned on the phone."

"What?" She asked, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I should come clean. Said benefactor told me to come pick you up, said he'd come to yours later. He's taken with you, you know. I'm not surprised, I mean, you're incredible. But I know when I've lost a cause, and Chat adores you."

She listened, and her eyes widened, realising he was right.

Chat, had...

He had-

She was his first kiss?

She blushed, staying silent for the rest of the ride.

Chat had crept in during the night.

"If I'd known about the iron, I wouldn't have left you there." He whispered, "and you should keep the window closed. The dark hides evil predators."

"But why should I?" She stepped closer to him, her hands on his chest. His heart beat was steady, if anything a little fast. "When you come in and I know you'll protect me." She murmured, her breath hot.

"I'll always protect you."

"Always?" She asked.

"Always." He whispered, pulling her closer despite his better judgement.

"Then promise me you'll always be mine."

"I promise."

Her lips met his with gentle, feverish passion.

He was steady, sexy, ferocious and...

All hers.


	5. Chapter 5

"I should go." Marinette protested weakly, and she tried to move free from his arms.

"No. House arrest." Chat teased, gently kissing her nose. "How's the iron levels?" He asked, and she smiled, as he raised an eyebrow.

"I took my tablets." She confirmed. He laughed lightly.

"Good girl." He patted her head lightly, and she rolled her eyes. She made a small barking noise in an attempt to free herself from him. He groaned. "You want freedom? You got it. You want a house? I have two spare. You want a lover? I'm never leaving." Touched, she leaned in, her hands on his chest. His chest was muscular, and she inhaled his scent of mint mixed with leather. He pressed his hands to her back, smiling.

"I'm glad." She replied, messing his hair up, "but I'll wait before moving to yours, just..."  
"Mari, I'm nothing like Nathaniel." He promised, "but I understand."

Hawk Moth gripped Volpina's suit, and she rolled her eyes."Why should I work with Lady Wifi? She's a bitch."

"Because Chat is all in love with Marinette-"

"The officer's daughter? I mean, ew. Her uncle's in the force, too." She sniffed. Hawk Moth clenched his fists.

"She's going to meet me, so I'll ensure her intentions are good." Hawk Moth answered, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll just capture Roge, then?"

"That's the plan." The fox girl smirked, flashing a smile at him. Her mind just spread, and she had a plan that would keep Marinette out the picture, and in a prison. Nobody rocked orange like her.

Marinette unlocked the door, knowing that her uncle and father wouldn't be home. Her mother was remarried so she wasn't ever really there. She opened her bedroom door, peeling away all her clothes, until she was only in her underclothes. A cough made her shriek in surprise.

"Who's there?" She demanded, but with nothing to attack with, she wasn't very menacing. A tall, dark figure stepped into her view. Her breath hitched, and she shut the door behind her rushing, and she opened her Father's door, grabbing his spare gun. She aimed it at the door. "I will shoot you." She called out. His hand reached for the knob, and she shivered.

"I don't doubt you." He raised his hands. "I'm Hawk Moth. You must be Marinette."

"Yeah, and?" She challenged. He laughed.

"Put the gun down so we can talk."

"I want to know you're unarmed." She ordered.

"I am." He knelt down by the girl, his eyes closed, "okay, search me."

"I'm not touching you." She replied. Chat tapped on the window, and she opened the window, his arms encircling her. His brows furrowed together at the sight of Hawk Moth on his knees. "Chaton!" She giggled. "What do you want, HM?" He asked, confused.

"Good intentions, as always." Hawk Moth responded. "If you want me to leave, I will."

"Marinette, are you-"

"I'm fine." She cut him off, "But he can go."

"Well, then, you heard her." Chat looked at her. "I leave you for thirty minutes. Speaking of, tablets." He kissed her hand, and she turned to him.

"Kitty, I'm fine." She murmured, closing the door.

"Mm, I see." He whistled, looking at her figure. "Going to the beach?" He asked, sitting down on the armchair. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I was getting changed when I was interrupted." She replied coolly, though walking over to him and straddling his hips. Her hands were roaming his body. "But, since you're here..." She trailed off, her eyes lowered suggestively.

"Well, sweetheart, you know... I can easily take advantage of you." She raised an eyebrow.

"But will you?" She murmured, and he chuckled darkly.

"Maybe." His eyes were full of emotions: conflict, love, desire and aching. Maybe because he didn't truly deserve her. "Oh, baby." He kissed her, and she deepened it, her breath hot. She giggled, and he brushed hair out of her face. The door opened, and Chat lifted her off him.

He was gone before she could blink.


	6. Chapter 6

She blinked, trying to clear her head. After a few seconds, she saw her uncle Hawthorn (not from her mom's side, but her dad's side) and she sighed. Her breath hitched, and his eyes swept the room.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" He asked. "Holding my gun?"

"I was getting changed and I thought I saw something. I grabbed your gun, but..." She smiled sheepishly, "false alarm." He nodded. She always loved her uncle's ability to remain unfazed by anything. He enclosed her hand around the gun.

"Keep it. The Opposition are on the loose." He told her, "like you promised, nobody knows?"

"Not anyone." She confirmed, and he gestured to the door.

"Off you go. Relax."

"Okay. See you later, Uncle H." Marinette brushed a strand of hair out her face, walking back into her room. She closed the door behind her, about to slip out her remaining clothes and into something different, when he spoke up.

"I can turn around if that's what you want. Although..." He trailed off, "sorry I left you alone back there. I didn't-"

"It's okay." She answered, replying by hugging him. Her forwardness (especially in what little clothes she was wearing) made him turn bright red. But she ignored him, smiling into his chest.

"Marinette, don't you want to put something on?" He asked. She blushed furiously, nodding.

"Okay." She waited.

"What, princess?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Can you turn around?"

"If I turn around, then you won't see my beautiful face." He grinned. She sighed softly.

"Turn. Around." She ordered, and he rolled his eyes.

He obeyed her.

She put a light red dress on and smiled, sitting on his lap.

"You look hot." He complimented her.

"Th-thank you." She blushed red. She leaned in and kissed his nose, making him shiver slightly. He pressed her closer to him and she felt the hard muscle under his suit.

"Mmm, your welcome Princess. Look, I need your help in finding out something about the Force." He started, "if you could possibly clear some of their info on me, I'd be grateful."

"No, I can't-" She began. He kissed her, his mouth trailing down.

"Pretty please... I can't purrtect you if I'm in prison."

"Oh, Chat-" She replied. The door swung open.

"Marinette, dinner is-" He paused, and his jaw dropped. "What the hell is going on?" \


	7. Chapter 7

The young girl sprung to her feet, defensive.

"It's not what it looks like!" She exclaimed. Chat's eyebrow raised and the blunette turned red. "Okay, if you think I'm sitting on Chat's lap, then you'd be right, But, I have a good reason!"

"Yeah, she has." He coughed, "She owed me something."

"Owed you something?" He echoed. His arms were crossed. Marinette tucked her hair behind her ear. "What?"

"Her life, really." He shrugged. "We both know you'd be dead if he'd been left alone with her. Especially with the power you and her father have." Hawthorn stepped forward, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What do you mean?"

"I had to kill him. He would have killed her." He examined his claws, menacing.

"Kill who?"

"Nathaniel." He answered, leaning in. His eyes were slits, and he stepped closer to Hawthorn. "And I'll gladly kill a thousand more who even try to hurt her." He threatened, growling. Marinette tensed up, and her uncle shook his head.

"I don't approve of this, and I certainly don't doubt your father will-"

"Don't tell him! Please, he'll never understand!"

"And I am supposed to?" He inquired.

"Oh Uncle, you love me and want me to live til an old lady, although I don't... but y'know, I have a long life IF you don't tell Papa."

"Marinette, this is ridiculous." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Pretty please?" She lisped, batting her lashes. Hawthorn closed his eyes, and the girl was pouting and looking at him with her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Marinette-"

"Uncle, I love you, and-"

"ALRIGHT!" He yelled, and Chat chuckled softly, checking the time on his baton. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"I've got to go. Things to do, damsels in distress to rescue." He rolled his eyes- the gesture didn't go unnoticed by Marinette- "Antibug to deal with."

"Who's Antibug?"

"Nobody likes her. But that doesn't mean she doesn't simply adore me. Because she does. She really does." Chat groaned, watching her, "although, if you wouldn't mind doing me a favour and calling me later?" He asked, looking at her through lowered lashes.

"No problem. I'm going to Alya's later anyway-"

"No, you're not." Hawthorn responded, "Moya wants to see you. Go over fashion advice. And if you don't want Tom to find out about this 'relationship' then I think you'll go and meet your cousin."

"Ugh, fine!" The bluenette crossed her arms, and she pouted. Chat kissed her nose, enjoying watching the scene play out in front of him.

"I'll see you later, Princess." He gave her a two finger salute, and hopped out the window.

Well, the bluenette thought despairingly, it could've went worse. Who am I kidding? Moya's fashion sense will kill me.


	8. Chapter 8

While Moya sat, awaiting her cousin, she tapped her finger on the table in annoyance. What took that girl so long? Marinette ran in, her hair stuck to her face.

"Took you long enough." Moya smiled, wrapping her arms around Marinette. Moya was a plump eighteen year old, with dishwater blonde hair and pale grey eyes. She never wore colour coordinated clothes (take now she was wearing a pink sweater with a green scarf and yellow jeans, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a orange spotted ribbon). Marinette honestly had to cover her eyes so she didn't feel like she was looking at her worst nightmare.

"Why a bar?"

"Because there are cute boys here." She answered as if it was obvious. Marinette sighed, and thought about mentioning Chat. No. Her cousin knew nothing of secrecy. She looked up at the pool table, after following her gaze.

Kim.

Cool, geeky boy who she'd known in her year. Also was very, very flirty.

"Marinette, wasn't it?" He asked, his eyes on Marinette.

"Oh, what- yes!" She smiled, and Moya blushed at his look. Marinette smiled slightly, and looked at the door longingly. If only someone would walk in and help her.

She needed it.

"Wanna play a game of pool?" He asked, eyeing the table. She sighed slightly.

"I don't know how to." She answered, and then a hand covered hers.

"I don't mind helping you." She turned, her jaw dropping. Adrien smiled, slightly, his arms snaking around her waist. "I can teach you." His voice was soft, and he leaned in, his breath cool against her exposed throat. She wished she hadn't put on a small black dress, because honestly, she did not need old feelings for Adrien to resurface. He stepped forward, his body pressed against hers, and-

Oh God.

She felt his hard muscles, and butterflies flew about madly in her stomach. Damn him for having the balls to even be close to her on that level. Especially since he knew Chat had her in the palm of his hand. Adrien took her hand, clamped it over the cue, when a young lady wearing a black suit with red spots walked in. Her blonde hair was pulled back, and Marinette raised an eyebrow. Adrien tensed up, and then turned red. He sighed, looking directly at her..

"She's kinda butters." Moya told Marinette, "Not a scratch compared to you, babe." She winked at Marinette.

"Do me a favour and say that Chat asked me to chaperone you around. Maybe flaunt your relationship status with him." Adrien hissed in her ear.

"Who is she?"

"Antibug." Marinette stood up taller, and clenched her fists. She flicked her hair behind her shoulder, and walked up to the girl.

"Who are you?" Antibug eyed the bluenette in disgust.

"Chat's girlfriend. Marinette." She smirked slightly, and Adrien grinned, his mouth curved in a smile. Antibug leaned in, her eyes furious.

"Look, Chat and I have a thing-"

"Look, Chat and I have more than a thing." Marinette answered, "and if you try and ruin it, I swear to God I will kill you, and enjoy it." She threatened, and then laughed coolly. Antibug rolled her eyes.

"What-ever." She scowled, and her eyes narrowed. Adrien watched Marinette, and his mouth curved into a small smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be the one saying whatever when I tell Chat." She smirked, and crossed her arms. She took Moya's arm, and turned on heel, leaving.

"O-kay, fine. Just..." The blonde shrugged. "Go screw yourself."

"Why should I when I have Chat?" She slammed the door behind her.

That shut her up.

"So, Hawk Moth." Lady Wifi smiled slightly, "I hear our kitten has a crush."

"Not that I'm aware of." Hawk Moth responded, looking at the girl. If she found out, it was certain that the whole of France would know.

"Oh come on, I can see the way he looks at you when he's speaking about a girl." The girl answered. "Tell me!" She pouted.

"He is in love." Hawk Moth answered coolly, annoyed, and continued, "are you happy now?" He asked, irritated.

Where was that pesky cat that had to be his son?

"With who?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Marinette Doupain Cheng." Hawk Moth snarled.

Lady Wifi's jaw dropped in awe.

She needed the scoop from Marinette. They were supposed to be best friends, and she wasn't told this?

"You know, you really need to stop making enemies, sweetheart." Chat's loud, distinctive voice was playful.

...

"Oh, princess, Adrien told me."

...

"I have ways of getting information." He walked in, smirking, on his phone.

...

"But, on a serious note, Antibug is a formidable enemy. And no, of course I don't think you can't handle it. But if anything happened to you, I'd find the nearest cliff and walk off it. And then if you happened to survive, you'd follow suit as you are so madly in love with me." He heard her soft giggle and Lady Wifi caught her response:

"A bit full of yourself, aren't we? Maybe I'd hook up with Bubbler." Chat's eyes narrowed.

"Don't even joke about that."

...

"No, you hung up. No, you. Oh fine, next time you hang up. Okay, I'll bring you with me next time." He relented, and smirked at them. "Tomorrow, you can all meet my girlfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

She is my light.

My life.

Without her I am nothing.

I love her.

-Chat Noir

Marinette sat down. She had absolutely no idea what to wear. There was no way she was asking Moya for help, even if Moya was the go to gal about relationships.

God knew she had been in enough.

Marinette, well, she'd had boyfriends. But Chat... Oh lord, was he different. He was arrogant, cocky and made awful puns, but he was different. He was sensitive to how she felt, and just one touch made her crave another. She decided on a sheer red blouse and a pair of black jeans that showed her legs and, well, another place she knew Chat's eyes would most definitely roam. The only problem was that she wasn't too sure how Hawk Moth would react. Just the thought made butterflies swarm in her stomach (a/n: yes I did make that reference. Yes.) She let her hair hang loose, and then decided to put it in a bun. She smiled shakily at her reflection.

"You can do this. It's just... Meeting the family? He already met yours. Part of yours, anyway." She blushed. Chat tapped at her window, knocking her out of her stupor.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." She smirked slightly. He opened one arm, and she welcomed him in her arms. She heard her father's steps. "Go, I'll meet you by the alleyway in a few minutes, okay?" She whispered, pushing him out the balcony.

"Marinette, you okay sweetheart?"

"I'm in bed, Papa. I'll see you in the morning!"

Marinette brushed her hair, pulling it back into a simple ponytail. No, too simple to meet her secretive boyfriend in the alleyway with. She had spent an entire two hours just choosing clothes- she decided on a pair of black jeans, a red sheer blouse and a pair of heeled knee height boots. She redone her hair, back to the bun. Great. She put lip gloss on her lips, smiling slightly. Well, she looked natural, makeup wise, and left the house. She was nineteen, and had decided that it was time she didn't rely on her parent's having to check on her every two days, and grabbed Chat's baton, dropping from the house and sliding down the pole. She giggled softly. A hand grabbed hers, and pulled her into the side of her house.

"Hello." Breath tickled her ear.

"Oh- Chat Noir." She sighed in relief.

"Actually, no, it's not." She pulled away, and she realised her mistake, it was a police officer. "But you know him, so we're taking you downtown, to answer some questions." She yanked at his grip.

"Stop! Get off!" She screamed, and placed a pair of cuffs on her. She shrieked, and struggled against him.

"You're under interrogation." He pushed her in the car. She felt awful; what did she do now? And why did they seem so pressed to know what she knew about him, anyway? It wasn't like he was a bad guy. When they first met, it was because he was saving her from Nathan.

She was nervous though.

Maybe that was why they wanted her to be questioned. She made a silent vow to not mention that; only that he protected her. That was the truth.

She was dragged out the car, taken to a small, rectangular room, with glass that she knew they saw her through but she couldn't see them through. She somehow maintained an air of calm.

"So, Miss Doupen-Cheng, you know Chat Noir?"

"Yeah." She replied coolly, "Didn't know that was a crime."

"Do you know he's a member of the Mafia- Son of the leader of the Opposition?" She must've looked shocked.

"He'd have told me- he trusts me!" She covered her mouth.

"What is your status with Chat?" He asked. She couldn't lie, not outright to him. She couldn't lie.

"I'm his girlfriend." She murmured, her eyes on the floor. "So yeah, don't mind my reaction, because I had no idea." She snapped.

"Next question." He shuffled papers.

Chat Noir had planned on stopping the car. But it didn't matter, because all they'd do was tell her. She'd never want to speak to him again now. He opened the door, and stormed through the building. He had a group of men wearing black behind him, holding guns. Never had he expected storming a government building like a police station to be so easy.

"Where's a girl?" He demanded, holding his gun, clicking it in place.

"There are many girls here." An officer replied, "You're going to need to be more specific, Kitten." He pressed the gun to his head.

"Don't mock me." He hissed, "A bluenette, with blue eyes. Pale skin, and... The hottest body going." He grinned.

"She's with Captain Roger." He answered, and Marinette walked out, with a cop. Of course, his old friend Roger.

She met his eyes, and averted her gaze.

Hurt filled him, but he knew why she was upset. She knew his dirty little secret.

"Marinette, don't even think about it." The officer held her arm, tightly.

"Chat..." She whispered, her eyes wide. He held the gun to his head, cocking it in position. "I love him." She yanked her arm free, and Chat watched her. She closed her eyes, painfully remembering his gentle touch.

"Mari... I'm sorry, I know I've hurt you." He whispered. She shook her head; she wasn't stupid, she'd always known something was up with him. He was always secretive, and she'd known he must have had a background. What hurt was that she wasn't trustworthy enough to know what's going on. "I'll explain everything when we're out of here and into HQ, okay?" He whispered in her ear, and she nodded, holding her hand out. He looked at the gun in his belt, and then back at her hand. With his free hand not holding the gun to the officer's head, he handed her it. She raised it, looking at Roger with firm eyes and an almost steady hand.

"We're going, right now, and if you try stopping us, then he dies." She announced, calm. "I'm not bluffing, or anything." She was throwing her career away. Chat, looking at her, closed his eyes in pain.

"You should collapse. When you 'come round' say you were under the illusion that I love you." His hand brushed her cheek, "I do love you, okay? I just want you to not throw your life away for me." She looked back at him, and squeezed his hand, sighing.

"When you're in love, you do stupid things. And I'm madly in love with you, so I'm probably doing the most stupid thing I'll ever do." She smiled slightly, her pulse racing where their hands met. "But life's too short to pretend that we're not in love with each other." She sighed, when they heard a gunshot. Chat pushed her behind him, possessively growling.

"Don't kill any of them!" Roger yelled. The next minute was a blur; she let out a shriek as the gun was fired- it burned her shoulder. Her hand flew to her shoulder, her hand was covered in blood.

Her own blood.

She felt faint, and Chat swore loudly, lifting her in his arms. She was breathing shallowly, and he shouted out orders for everyone to follow. Marinette was too hysterical to notice anything else happening around her, just that she had been shot. Cold air hit her as he climbed out the window, and she swayed as Chat carried her to safety.

The Headquarters was large, and Marinette woke up in a room with rows of beds. She woke up, screaming for Chat. A young man with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans, watched her. He held her hand, using his thumb to rub her hand in circles.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're awake!" He embraced her, "I thought you were dead." He had red, puffy eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." She replied, "Are you okay?" He dusted his shirt off. An older man sat next to him, his eyes scanning her.

"No, I'm sorry." He murmured, "I didn't confide in you my secret, then none of this would have happened." He stroked her cheek, and kissed her hand.

"Chat?" She shrieked. He nodded, slipping his gloves on. His eyes weren't on hers, and he looked bashful.

"Marinette, this is my father. Father, this is Marinette." She peered at her shoulder, and sighed. She offered her hand, before blushing crimson, suddenly. "What?"

"I'm- I'm not-" She blushed, realising she was completely naked.

"You're?" He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I'm not wearing anything." She blurted out. Chat chuckled, and rolled his eyes, peeling his shirt off. Her eyes widened, and if possible, she turned more red.

"Put this on, then." He chucked it at her, "We'll turn around if you want, Marinette." She nodded, and Adrien bit his lip, trying not to laugh at her innocence. She squeaked in pain whilst trying to put the shirt on.

"Fuck." She swore.

"Need a hand?" He asked, "I promise I'm not going to look, I'll just help you." She started smiling slightly, and he helped her into the shirt, whilst keeping his eyes on the wall.

"Thank you, Chat." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him. He stroked her cheek, whilst watching her.

"I love you."

"Huh?" She asked him, drawing back. The man turned around, and looked at her, his eyes skeptical.

.

"I guess it doesn't matter whether you love me or not," She replied, pressing her lips to his, grinning, "Because you're stuck with me."

"Well, well, well." The teenager's mouth was curved in a small smile, "I guess that makes you a mafia girl."

"I guess it does." She winked, "Or maybe it'll make me a member."

"Hey, let's not get too ahead of ourselves." Adrien teased. But she pouted. "You haven't even looked in the box."

"What box?" She asked.

"The box I gave you. Maybe when you're ready you'll open it." He smirked, "maybe not." She shrugged. He leaned in, and kissed her. She tensed up.

"Chat." She whispered, pointing at the door. "Is that my mother standing in the doorway?"


	10. Chapter 10

(This chapter is kinda sensual, but nothing PG worthy. I don't really feel like turning this into a smut based fanfic, I just wanted to play with the idea of a drunken Adrien/Chat Noir. Sexy, hot, ect... And if you want me to make a oneshot based off this chapter, then just comment/review below. Those on you're all lucky for two chapters in one day! Hope you enjoy.)

"Course not." He replied instantly.

"Then why do you look so guilty?" She asked.

"I'm not, okay?" He snapped. "You need to get some sleep, okay? It's the drugs they gave you. It causes hallucinations." He lied, smiling slightly at her. She nodded, because she could feel the drugs making her body weak. If the drugs were doing that, then it was more then likely she was imagining things.

Duh, her mother was dead.

Chat lowered his gaze, but Marinette had long since fallen asleep. She was snoring softly in the bed.

"You shouldn't be here." He told her, his voice deadly quiet.

"She's my daughter."

"She's in danger if you go near her. You're most wanted, especially by Tom." He answered coolly, "He doesn't hate me. He detests you, loathes you with such passion that it is insane." He stroked his princess's cheek, brushing hair out her face.

"That cannot stop me from seeing my daughter-"

"Well it should." He answered, standing up. "If you go near her, reach out, then I'll slit your throat and send it to Marinette with a note." The rest of his sentence was unnecessary; he didn't need to tell her what he'd write. She already knew.

"Okay, Chat, you've won." She lowered her head, and closed the door.

"I'm expected back by ten. No later." A teenage Marinette (around the age of fourteen) looked at Adrien sternly.

"Yeah, I know. My Father wants me back by ten thirty, so we're pretty much on the same level of desperation." He answered her with a small smirk that made her heart flutter. "But it's only seven o'clock. We still have time." He leaned in, about to press his lips to hers. She closed her eyes in anticipation, and somehow their lips never met.

"ADRIEN!" Chloe shrieked, and the two sprung apart. Adrien cursed softly, and she blushed, pretending nothing had happened.

Which hurt her the most.

She woke up, dazed. She was no longer in the hospital, in fact she was quite sure she was in a car. With her uncle.

"Mari, thank God you're okay. What happened?" Uncle Hawthorn turned around, demanding an answer.

"I was shot."

"I was told that much." He answered tiresomely. "By who? Why? On the date?"

"Captain Rogers found out about Chat... Chat raided the building looking for me. He grabbed me away from Roger, and... Some cop shot me." She answered weakly. "Where are we going?"

"A couple of days ago you received a job invitation from Adrien Agreste-" Marinette's heart rate increased rapidly, "And I accepted it for you. I'm not canceling, considering not everyone is offered the position of being his personal assistant."

"Personal assistant?" She choked.

"Yes. I hope that you're okay with it."

"Yes, I'm fine with that."

Adrien accepted her.

Of course he did.

Marinette was unnerved, not by this, but by his father. He seemed to watch her, and his eyes saw through the lie she told Adrien about her "cutting her shoulder". What was worse was that he stayed there the whole interview.

"Marinette," Adrien called out. She froze, and watched him. He gave her his trademark one side smirk. "I was wondering if you'd do me a favour."

"I'm your assistant." She answered, as if it was obvious she had to do as he said.

"Well, I'm going out for a drink and all that," He started, "Can you man the fort whilst I'm gone?" He asked her. She blushed. His smirk grew.

"I'm - it's my first day." She protested.

"And I trust you wholeheartedly." He replied heartily. She nodded. "Great. Thank you, Marinette." As soon as he was gone, she sat down. She felt the ghost of a hand stroke her hair and trail down her back. She inhaled sharply, looking away in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she'd just... Imagined Chat Noir stroking her. And to make it worse, she felt Chat's lips brushed hers. The girl only then noticed Gabriel Agreste was standing there.

"Sir." She stammered. He shook his head, apparently uninterested in what was going on. Unlike her, who knew something was going on behind the scenes.

"Where's my son?"

"Busy doing work." She lied, her eyes on the wall. He grabbed her chin and stared at her, his gaze intense.

"Really?" He asked softly, and she blushed crimson. "Because last I heard... Adrien asked you to man the fort whilst he was gone."

"I- Uh..." She whispered, trying to back herself out of the situation.

"But," He stood up, releasing her. "It is good to know you are willing to do as he says." She bit her lip, and he leaned in. "However, would you do exactly as says no matter what?"

"Well, of course." She replied, not too sure where he was proceeding with the conversation.

"Even if it involved intimacy?" He prodded. She coughed, her cheeks flaming up. This isn't an interview, he knows Chat. Oh Lord, oh Lord.

"No!" She laughed shakily.

"You had feelings for him before."

"But now I don't." She said coolly. "I love Ch-" He covered her mouth with his hands, glaring at her.

"Be careful what you say." He snapped and leaned in. "Especially about your private life."

"I-" She paused, confused. Why was he being so... Defensive?

"I don't care about your relationship, Ms Doupain Cheng." He told her, walking away, "Nor am I particularly shocked. You seem to be rebellious." Marinette raised her eyebrow, and Gabriel turned away, closing the door.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, confused.

What the hell just happened?

Adrien came back at ten thirty, and was drunk as, well, anything. He grabbed her chin when he saw her, watching her with his intense green eyes. She trembled under his gaze.

"Mari," He slurred, "Your hot. Love the skirt, love the blouse." He complimented her. She closed her eyes, briefly. "Love to see what's under all those layers of clothes."

"Adrien, no." Her voice shook. Adrien looked at her.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" He laughed softly, nuzzling her neck. "I would have thought, after last night, seeing me in that shirt, you'd have realised that I am Chat Noir." She gasped as he kissed her throat, his hands hungrily roaming her body.

"Wait, wh-what?" She shivered.

"Yep." He answered, sitting her on the desk, "And baby, I've loved you for way too long to just let you go. You said you wanna be part of the mafia?" He asked her. She nodded, barely able to form a logical sentence.

"Y-y-yeah... Any... thing for you." She arched her hips up slightly, meeting him. He smiled slightly and took her hand, placing kisses down her shoulder. She let out a groan, and he smirked.

"Anything?" If he's never been in a relationship, how the hell is he so composed? She thought, completely over the edge. This is what made him so different, and why she loved him.

This was love, she was certain.

He held her closer roughly and she smiled slightly.

"Adrien!" Gabriel called. He rolled his eyes.

"In here Father!" He called back. Marinette trailed her hand down his chest and she grinned at him. "With my sexy little princess." He murmured in her ear.

"We need to discuss what we're going to do with Officer Thomas. Now we have him in our custody-" Marinette broke away from Adrien.

"You have my dad in custody?" She shrieked, standing up.

"Ms Doupain Cheng, yes we have him in our custody. You said you wanted to be with us, part of the mafia, then you have to realise that these things happen. Adrien was out fetching him." Marinette pushed Adrien back, tears warming her eyes.

"Mari, it's not like you think. He..."

"He?" She snapped coolly.

"He was onto you. I wasn't going to let that happen, so Father told me to take him into custody for interrogation. After convincing him that you're not part of the mafia, we'll let him go." Oh God, he hated lying to her. But Gabriel nodded. Marinette blinked.

She believed him wholeheartedly.

"Okay." She nodded, "I believe you. I believe you wholeheartedly, cause I love you." She covered her mouth.

There.

It was in the open.

Gabriel interrupted, saving Adrien from responding.

"So are you coming with us?" He asked. Adrien took her hand and nodded. Marinette smiled, and put it down to the fact he hadn't done this before.

"Just a minute, Mr Agreste." She stammered. Gabriel nodded. Adrien looked at her. "Do you love me?" Her voice shook.

"Of course, Mari." His eyes softened.

"Then say it." To put it simply, if Adrien could honestly tell Marinette the reason he had to have saved her in the first place, she'd never talk to him again. There was a reason for it.

Not because of love.

Because he needed information on Thomas.

But don't get him wrong, he had fallen madly in love with her. He kissed her and pulled her close, and she blushed. She still hadn't had her answer.

"Yes, I fucking love you." He growled possessively. "I won't stop ever." She blushed and deepened their kiss, his tongue asking for entrance. She allowed him, and she smiled slightly and put her hands in his hair.

"Good, cause I'm not letting you leave me." She whispered breathlessly.

"We should go." He answered.

"Should." She repeated. "Will we?"

"Yes. Yes, we will." He seemed to force himself up. He squeezed her hand and smiled, "Later, though. I'll have you later."

She considered that a promise.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: I'm just trying to finish this story, I'm doing loads on too which makes the juggling between two sites difficult. Anyways, this story is reaching climax, so... Enjoy)

Marinette sat holding his hand during the meeting. Lady Wifi sat next to the Bubbler, and Antibug sent her death stares. Marinette merely smirked back. Chat Noir stroked her hair halfway through the meeting, sensing her fatigue. He leaned in, his breath tickling her ear.

"Sweet, go get some sleep. Volpina will show you the way." He whispered. She shook her head, and pulled her chair closer to his. She rested her head on his, and Hawk Moth raised an eyebrow questioningly. Chat smiled slightly.

"What can I say? My girl is just too attracted to me." He answered cockily. Marinette grinned, kissing him softly. He rolled his eyes. "Can't keep her hands off." He added.

"Thomas Doupain is a valuable asset. He has information on the force which we will need, do you understand?" He turned around. "I'm not too certain whether he'll withhold it, but we have leverage." He nodded at Marinette.

"Wait, wh-what?" She asked him.

"If need be, we'll drag you in there as a too for information." He answered calmly.

"You gonna beat her if he doesn't cooperate?" Lady Wifi asked. Hawk Moth shook his head.

"Of course not, we're not barbarians." He answered. I won't. Antibug will have no problem... Losing her temper. Chat didn't seem convinced.

"Sure?" He asked again.

"I'm sure, Chat, now let me continue," Hawk Moth returned, impatient, "we need to act now." He told them sharply, "we're doing this now."

The group nodded and dispersed. Hawk Moth grabbed Antibug's wrist.

"Hawk Moth." She smirked.

"You and Marinette are going to interrogate Thomas. If needs must..." He trailed off. Antibug nodded.

"I know what to do. I won't be weak like everyone else. No offence to Chat, but he's blinded by the girl to notice the necessity of hurting her to aid us in the long run." She added sympathetically. She nodded, and called out. "Oh Marinette! You and I are going to find out information!"

************************************ Marinette sat opposite her father.

"Dad, we need your cooperation," She answered softly, "If you do, you and me can go home." She smiled slightly. Thomas laughed.

Are you really naive enough to believe that? Marinette, they're evil. They don't care about your wellbeing at all.

"Not happening." He replied.

"Look, buster, Chat ain't here which means I can have some fun with your little girl." Antibug leaned in, hands on the desk, "You know what I mean. Now spill or else she gets it."

Surprisingly, the only word Thomas processed was-

"Chat?"

"Yes, Chat Noir and Marinette are a thing. Now spill." She demanded.

"You won't hurt her."

"Oh, trust me, I will. I hate her." Antibug smirked. "Still don't believe me?" She asked. She formed a fist and it collided with the bluenette's jaw. Marinette swore, but Antibug had years of training, knew how the deal worked. She pinned the girl down, smirking. "What are you planning?" She hissed.

"They're spreading a poison which they'll pin on you." He answered in disgust. Marinette closed her eyes. The impact of being tackled made her dizzy.

"And?"

"That's all I know." He told her. Antibug rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe you." She snapped, hitting the girl again. "What else?" She asked. But Thomas remained silent, and the girl was repeatedly punched. Marinette whimpered, broken underneath Antibug. Finally she closed her hands around Marinette's throat.

"I told you all I know." He replied curtly. The girl thrashed against Antibug. Her vision blurred.

A loud shout was heard as the door swung open. She couldn't see who it was.

You lied to me.

Strong arms picked her up as Antibug swung off her.

I need you now.

A kiss was placed on her forehead.

I need you more than ever.

Then, she blacked out.

(So... Hawk Moth can't be trusted.

Question: What do you guys think will happen at the end, considering the themes of the story?)


	12. Chapter 12

Sabine stared at the wall, her heart slowing. Her husband wasn't a bad person, but he was hotheaded. But their daughter meant the world to them. That was common ground. The woman opened the door with her fingerprint, and stared at the room. In front of her sat Thomas, the man she'd fallen for. Who she still loved.

"Sabine." He groaned.

"Tom, you know Marinette..."

"She was beaten in front of me and I couldn't do anything." He replied mournfully. She took his hands in her own; massaged them.

"Chat?" She asked softly.

"Chat... I honestly don't think he knew. Some girl in a black suit with red spots was the one with her." Thomas replied, eyes anywhere but her own. He sighed. "I told you to run for your own safety." He whispered. "Why?"

"Because I needed to watch her. She's my daughter!" She answered softly.

"And she's going to die because of it. Hawk Moth-"

"Is ruthless." Sabine finished. "But he'll never kill my Mari."

Flashback

"Officer Cheng, congratulations on becoming an undercover agent." Roger held her hand, shook it once.

"What's my first mission?" She asked, nervously anticipating it. Besides her was her partner, Thomas Doupain.

"To infiltrate The Opposition Headquarters. Once that's done, Thomas will allow himself to be given up." Roger answered. "Then we can put this case to rest and catch these sons of bitches. It'll take time but it'll be worth it."

Now

Marinette sat up, holding ice to her eye. She couldn't swallow, but hey, what was a little hurt?

She could be dead.

Chat watched her from the distance, talking - or rather, shouting, at Antibug.

"You bitch! You hit her. You hit her when Hawk Moth gave you express orders not to!" He yelled.

"It's not my fault she's annoying." She replied, stalking off. Nothing, not one part of her, felt guilty for what she'd done. Which was quite sly.

During the interrogation, she'd injected Marinette with the poison. The girl was at too far gone a point to notice.

At any rate, she'd be dead soon.

Antibug's smirk grew.

"The box." Marinette answered as Chat asked what she wanted. "I want the box."

"The box?" He echoed.

"You gave me a shoebox. I want it." She repeated. He nodded.

"I'll get it. Then I'll be straight back." He promised with a light kiss on the forehead. She coughed when he'd left, leaning over to pick up a cardboard bowl. She squinted. That was weird.

She'd coughed up blood.

Marinette settled down, deciding that it was fatigue. When Chat got back, she'd rest. Until then, she pressed her hand to her stomach, hoping to relinquish some of the knotting in it. It didn't work.

Chat had taken an hour to get it. But when she was given it, she opened it slowly. Her mouth opened in an "O" if shock as she opened the lid.

(A/N: I'm sorry. I am evil for what I'm going to do.

Question: What do you think is gonna happen to Mari?)


	13. Chapter 13

"A Ladybug suit?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. I thought you looked like the right Ladybug." He shrugged. Marinette smiled, ruffling his hair. Then she coughed, again coughing up blood. He watched her, and she gave him a shaky smile. He returned it.

"Yeah, can we start practice? I don't like hospitals." She answered.

What she didn't like was this illness.

She was fine before she went into the room with her father.

"You aren't practising yet."

"You told me to open it when I'm ready. I'm ready and I can't train?" She pouted. He sighed.

"A little can't hurt, but no more." He answered. She smiled.

"Thank you!" She gushed.

Thirty minutes later she was sweating and hurting all over. She'd put that down to Antibug being a jealous hoe and beating her. The sweating?

Well, this place had no deodorant.

But she was shaking like a leaf, and Chat couldn't find an answer for that. Maybe she was cold?

Then why the hell was so damn hot? He pushed the thoughts to one side, unnerved to say the least at his conclusion.

She had been infected.

And nobody had yet developed a cure for the disease, which meant he was going to lose her. No.

No.

No.

No.

He couldn't. He held her closer to him, his heart aching and his breathing rapid at losing her. She'd changed him. Drastically.

"Mari," He whispered, "are you okay?" He asked.

"Sure." She raised a finger, pale. And then she turned around and vomited.

He hated seeing her blood.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

He'd never felt so weak, watching her vomit and shake.

It was a few weeks later that she'd realised she wasn't getting any better; in fact she was getting worse. Chat had been with her most of the time. He remembered the last "good day" clearly. He had been there with Alya, Thomas and Hawthorn.

And Marinette.

Thomas had been let out on a one day pass, as Marinette wished.

"I love you guys." She smiled.

"We love you too." Chat answered, sitting next to her. "Too damn much, I might add." She giggled, and then coughed again. He didn't need to look to know it was more blood she was coughing up.

"Sorry." She whispered, "I'm not gonna last too much longer."

"Don't say that." Chat was the only optimistic one; he refused to believe she'd leave him.

"I'm not. But I love you, you know?" She kissed him softly. He didn't care if he got sick- there was simply no life without her.

"I love you too."

Alya had made some comment about their love as they sat eating a picnic in a dark dreary room. Everything seemed great.

Until she died the next day.

(I'm soooo sorry I did that. I am crying. I am crying. I have posted. I'm so sorry.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chat became secluded, and refused to see anyone. He would never see her and that ruined him. He choked on tears.

Why couldn't it have been him?

Because he'd be being selfish. Typical Chat, he told himself, only thinking of yourself.

Flashback

She was laying in bed, her eyes barely open and pale. Chat had revoked his earlier decision and let Sabine see her.

He'd never have managed to survive if he hadn't.

She smiled and gave him a kiss in thanks. He sat there and held her hand, until she'd asked for a drink. Knight in shining armour.

He had to go, didn't he?

When he'd came back, she was gone.

Now

"I'm not done with you." Chat said, slamming his fist into Antibug's face. "I never agree with hitting women but you're not a woman. You're not fucking human!" He swore.

"I'm sorry." Antibug choked.

Anything for self preservation, he thought bitterly, shoving her against the wall. He collapsed to his knees and Alya held his shoulder.

"Leave her. Mari wouldn't want this, would she?" She asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter what Mari wants. She's dead." He answered coolly.

"And it's her funeral today. You wanna ruin her memory? Be my guest, but she wouldn't want to see you like this. It would destroy her." Alya told him.

"Yeah." Chat muttered, and gulped.

Her funeral.

He'd totally forgotten.

He watched as she was carried to the front, in a coffin where everyone could see her. They'd placed her in a long white dress, similar to one that he'd seen her pick out when talking to Alya about her dream wedding. Her hair was combed straight, and her eyes were closed.

If he could pretend, she was only asleep. One day she'd wake up and he'd be there.

Maybe.

He was called up for a eulogy.

"Marinette was... In many ways- in all ways, the best thing that happened to me." He paused, "I love her so much. She changed me. I-" He choked. "I don't know what happened to her, but she still stayed strong. Maybe not happy, but she was content on her last day. She was strong, and brave, and I love her for it. Sleep tight princess." He told her, and she didn't blush.

She was dead.

At the end, you could say goodbyes. He stood by the coffin, dead and defeated. He grabbed her hand.

"Oh Marinette, I love you." He kissed her softly. It was her last kiss.

He knew how to reunite themselves again.

Dear Everyone who might still care,

I took the cowards way out. I can't live without her. I love her too much. It hurts me. I wish I'd died instead of her. She could move on. Me? No chance.

So if you're reading this, it's too late. I'm already dead. Just dress me in a suit and place be next to her. Thank you.

Chat.

From whatever afterlife there is, Marinette stayed with Chat, reunited in death.

(I am gutted to say this is the end of the road. I'm heartbroken. I love this story. But Chat was too miserable without Mari, his princess. So I gave them somewhat of a happy ending- they're together in some form of afterlife. Thanks to Pinky for being their every chapter, and to anyone else reading. You guys inspire me so much. I'll see you guys soon.)


End file.
